Jagdpanzer 38(t)
The Jagdpanzer 38(t) is a tier 2 German tank destroyer Background Story Most likely rooted from the Mareșal tank destroyer, the Jagdpanzer 38(t), commonly known as the "Hetzer" was intended to be a more cost-effective tank destroyer than the Jagdpanther. It used a proven Pz.Kpfw. 38(t) chassis that was lengthened and widened with a modified suspension. Due to the use of a proven chassis, the tank suffered less mechanical problems than the much larger and more complicated Tiger 1, Jagdpanther, and Panther tanks. The tank performed quite well in its designated role, and due to the cheap production price, there were a large number of Jagdpanzer 38(t)'s produced and are displayed in various tank museums. Playstyle In Tankery, the Jagdpanzer 38(t) is well-armored with a capable gun. In low tier, the tanks armor thickness and its armor penetration mean the tank cannot even penetration itself on the front. This also means that most other tanks in low tier will be unable to penetrate your armor, making the tank great in numbers. But in default servers, this is a different story. All tanks above your tier will be able to penetrate you. If you are alone, any tank could flank your tank and easily knock you out because of your small health pool and non-existant turret, so it is recommended to use a different tank rather than the Jagdpanzer 38(t) on default servers. Pros * Good gun reloading speed. * Very low profile, enemy tanks may have a difficulty of hitting your tank, especially at long ranges. * Great frontal armor that can bounce most tier 1-2 and some tier 3 shots. * Decent speed * Can one-shot low-tier tanks in KOTH and the Last Stand gamemodes * High penetration Cons * Lacks a turret. * Average health for a tier 2, can still get killed in one hit from more powerful tanks. * Engaging several tanks alone is not recommended in addition to the tanks poor health pool. * Due to the high armor, it can't damage itself frontally. * Has terrible side armour, making it easy to kill when being flanked. Trivia * Back in mid-2018, the Jagdpanzer 38(t) would usually re-appear back in the shop, meaning the player would have to re-purchase the vehicle whenever joining a server. This has been fixed as of the Tankery 3 Year anniversary update. * The Jagdpanzer 38(t) has the same hull as the Pz.KpfW. 38(t) and the LT vz. 38, giving it the suffix "38(t)". * The tank was never officially named "Hetzer" as it was for the E-10. The very first unit that was equipped with the tank applied the incorrect name until it was clarified. History Following the devastating loss of production capacity at the German Alkett Factory due to an Allied bombing raid, BMM in Prague was assessed as an alternative assembly plant. However, the lifting capacity was deemed too light to handle the production of the Sturmgeschuetz III, which weighed 24 tons. Therefore, in the early days of December 1943, designs were initiated for a tank destroyer designated "leichten Sturmgeschütz auf 38 (t)," which was based on already existing components from the Panzerkampfwagen 38 (t). The design called for a 13-ton vehicle mounting the 7.5cm L/48 gun and have maximum speeds up to 60 km/hr. The vehicles frontal armor was to be capable of withstanding most Allied anti-tank guns, while the sides and rear lightly armored, and could only withstand 7.92 AP bullets. The wooden model was completed on January 24th, 1944, and inspected by Hitler two days later. The first three Panzerjaeger 38 vehicles were assembled at BM in March 1944. Skoda Pilsen joined production soon after, with the first 10 built by Skoda completed in July 1944. By May 1945, 2650 Jagdpanzer 38 (t)s were produced and served with the German Army until 1945. After the war, Switzerland, and Czechoslovakia continued to use these tank destroyers. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Germany Category:Non-Premium